Día del niño
by amlc2102
Summary: Especial del día del niño, en el orfanato Cawthon, porque en el fondo siguen siendo unos niños...


**Día del niño en el orfanato Cawthon.**

* * *

Una tarde en el orfanato...

Bonnie: oigan mañana es el día del niño

Freddy: y eso que? desde hace muchos años que Scott no nos celebra eso

Chica: si, hace como 6 años que no lo celebramos

Foxy: es cierto, tal vez porque dejamos de ser niños

Puppet: -sarcástica- no me digas! pensé que porque se le había olvidado a Scott

Golden: tu cállate Puppet, extraño los días del niño

Spring: a nosotros solo nos daban dulces en el orfanato del norte, no lo recuerdas Golden

Golden: pero cuando aun vivían mis padres si lo celebraban

Toy Chica: nosotros nunca nos celebraron el día del niño en el orfanato Woodstrom

Mangle: es cierto, yo nunca celebré ningún día del niño.

Chica: pobrecitos, en el orfanato Woodstrom eran horribles

Mangle: desearía poder ser una niña de nuevo y estar con ustedes para al menos tener un bonito recuerdo de mi niñez!

Foxy: mmm... Puppet no puedes hacer algo? mi pirata no tuvo una infancia bonita. Y bueno, creo que nadie aquí tuvo una bonita infancia

Puppet: quisiera hacer algo, pero aun no conozco ninguna poción para rejuvenecimiento y mucho menos para revertir el hechizo, lo siento chicos.

Mangle: no importa Foxy, con que me lleves a comer helado mañana me conformo

Foxy: de acuerdo, te llevaré también al parque de diversiones

Mangle: siii!

Todos fueron a dormir recordando su niñez... aunque la mayoría tuvo una horrible infancia

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 _ **Sueño de Chica: (Edad 5 años) Lugar: orfanato Cawthon**_

 _Niña1: Adiós señor Cawthon! me han adoptado... gracias por todo! -se va con sus padres nuevos-_

 _Niño2: Me adoptaron! tendré un hogar!_

 _Niña3: Adiós me han adoptado_

 _Niño4: jajaja! a ellos no los adoptaran nunca! son raros y feos! jajajaja_

 _Todos los niños del lugar se burlaban de Chica, Bonnie y Foxy_

 _Niña5: Nadie los va a adoptar, mejor deberían venderlos a un circo_

 _Niño6: Cuando la gallina tenga hijos van a nacer de huevo! jajajaja_

 _Todos: jajajaja!_

 _Bonnie: déjenla! -empuja al niño-_

 _Niño6: no me toques monstruo -lo empuja mas fuerte y lo tira al piso-_

 _Chica: Bonnie!_

 _Foxy: no nos molesten o les encajare mi garfio! -les muestra su garfio-_

 _Niño6: vamonos, el monstruo sin mano nos va a atacar!_

 _Los niños se alejaron de ellos_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Sueño de Bonnie: (Edad 4 años) Lugar: La iglesia donde fue abandonado_**

 _Varios niños alrededor de Bonnie lo empujaban y se lo pasaban como si fuera un balón..._

 _Niño1: juguemos a batir al rarito! -lo empuja-_

 _Todos: siiii!_

 _Bonnie: déjenme en paz..._

 _Niña2: vienes del infierno? -lo empuja-_

 _Niño3: conoces al diablo? -lo empuja-_

 _Niña4: por eso las monjas y el padre se alejan de ti -lo empuja-_

 _Niño5: nadie te va a querer nunca! -lo empuja-_

 _Monja: niños es hora de rezar!_

 _Todos: si madre! ... -salen corriendo y tiran a Bonnie al piso-_

 _Bonnie: me dolió_

 _Monja: rápido niño! ve adentro!_

 _Bonnie: -triste- si madre..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Sueño de Freddy:(Edad 4 años) Lugar: su casa_**

 _Freddy: mamá! papá! me llevaran a celebrar el día del niño?_

 _Sr Fazbear: lo sentimos hijo, estamos ocupados, pero te trajimos muchos juguetes_

 _Freddy: pero quiero ir al parque de diversiones!_

 _Sra Fazbear: si quieres Jaime o Sebastian te pueden llevar_

 _Freddy: -enojado- no gracias... -se va a su habitación-_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Sueño de Foxy:(Edad 4 años) Lugar: su casa_**

 _Padre de Foxy: Ahora si maldito niño... te vas a morir... -va tras el tambaleándose por la borrachera-_

 _Foxy: -escondido- Mamá... te extraño -llora-_

 _Padre: si no vienes aquí.. te voy a matar... -se cae y se queda dormido en el piso-_

 _Foxy: -sale de su escondite y come un poco de lo que su padre trajo a casa y se va a esconder de nuevo-_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Sueño de Golden: (Edad 4 años) Lugar: su casa_**

 _Golden: hoy es día del niño! quiero ir a jugar!_

 _Padre de Golden: Claro que te llevaremos, pero antes mamá y yo tenemos que hacer algo -mira pervertidamente a la madre de Golden-_

 _Madre: si vamos! -se van a su habitación a tener acción-_

 _Golden: -entra al cuarto- Puedo esperar aquí hasta que terminen?_

 _Padre: -gimiendo- aaah si... si hija..._

 _Madre: -gimiendo- mas fuerte! ooooh si... mas fuerte..._

 _Golden: -jugando con sus muñecos- vamos ustedes también tendrán acción... ohhh si... mas fuerte..._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Sueño de Mangle: (Edad 4 años) Lugar: el basurero/casa_**

 _Vieja de los gatos: Mangle! atrapa a ese ratón que entró! rápido!_

 _Mangle: si señora... -corre en cuatro patas a agarrar cazar al ratón como un gato y lo atrapa- lo siento ratoncito, pero no puedes entrar aquí -lo echa afuera-_

 _Vieja de los gatos: -tira a otro de sus gatos contra el piso- me mordiste maldito!_

 _Mangle: -temerosa- ya lo saqué_

 _Vieja: -saca una lata de atún casi vacía- aquí tienes tu recompensa! tragatelo todo!_

 _Mangle: miau... si..._

 _El gato se le acerca a Mangle para tratar de robar su lata de atún_

 _Mangle: aléjate! es mía! -le gruñe-_

 _Gato: -enojado gruñendo- meow... -araña a Mangle y le quita la lata-_

 _Mangle: -llorando- aaah mi comida! -corre a pelearse con el gato-_

 _Termina toda arañada y el gato con mordidas fuertes._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Sueño de Puppet: (Edad 5 años) Lugar: orfanato Woodstrom_**

 _Prefecta: -golpeándola con un látigo- que te hemos dicho sobre hacer brujería niña del demonio!_

 _Puppet: -llorando- lo siento, solo quería hacer que el vaso flotara un poco_

 _Prefecta: nada de hacer brujería aquí -la golpea una vez mas y se va-_

 _Bboy: -escondido- estas bien?_

 _Puppet: si, mis heridas se curan fácil_

 _Muchos niños le avientan basura a Puppet_

 _Niño1: muere bruja!_

 _Niña2: aléjate de nosotros_

 _NIño3: deberían matar a gente rara como tu_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Sueño de Bboy: (Edad 4 años) Lugar: El circo donde fue abandonado_**

 _Mujer barbuda: feliz día del niño!_

 _Domador de leones: por ser día del niño hoy puedes pasear por el circo y no trabajaras repartiendo globos a los demás_

 _Bboy: puedo jugar! siiiii!_

 _Dueño del circo: y te regalaremos todos estos globos para ti! - le dan muchos globos-_

 _Bboy: -feliz- siiii!_

 _Bboy se fue a jugar pero unos niños que iban de visita al circo con sus padres se le acercaron_

 _Niño1: miren es un payaso!_

 _Niño2: un niño payaso! jajajaja_

 _Niño1: danos tus globos! son para nosotros porque es el día del niño_

 _Bboy: son míos_

 _Niño2: es día del niño no del payaso! jajaja_

 _Los niños le quitan los globos a Bboy y lo empujan al piso_

 _Niño1: gracias payasito jajajaja!_

 _Bboy: -llorando- no debo llorar... en The ballon circus siempre hay que sonreír... -sonríe con lagrimas en los ojos-_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Sueño de Toy Chica: (Edad 4 años) Lugar: orfanato Woodstrom_**

 _Toy Chica: -castigada en un rincón- yo no hice nada..._

 _Niña1: la gallina me picó el ojo con una de sus alas!_

 _Prefecta: te quedaras ahí hasta la noche, y si te mueves te pegaré con el látigo!_

 _Toy Chica: -triste- si señora_

 _Prefecta: aaah que fastidio tener que cuidar de estos fenómenos..._

 _Niño2: corran una familia viene a adoptar!_

 _Todos los niños corrieron a formarse para que la familia los viera_

 _Prefecta: los raros no pueden salir! -encierra en un cuarto a Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Puppet y Bonbon (Mangle y Bboy aun no estaban en el orfanato)_

 _Toy Freddy: te pegaron Toy Chica?_

 _Toy Chica: no_

 _Bonbon: porque a nosotros no nos dejan salir?_

 _Puppet: porque somos raros_

 _Toy Chica: no me gusta ser así! quisiera no tener estas alas feas_

 _Puppet: pero algún día nos vengaremos de lo que nos hacen_

 _Todos en el cuarto: siii!_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Sueño de Toy Freddy: (Edad 5 años) Lugar: orfanato Woodstrom_**

 _Prefecta: niño oso! ayudaras a lavar el baño_

 _Toy Freddy: pero yo porque! porque no les dicen a los demás_

 _Prefecta: no quiero quejas -le da un latigazo-_

 _Toy Freddy: -llorando- si señora... -va al baño-_

 _Puppet: -usando magia para lavar el baño-_

 _Toy Freddy: no hagas eso! nos van a castigar a todos si te ven haciendo eso!_

 _Toy Chica: no lo hagas!_

 _Bonbon: -limpiando con un trapo un lavamanos- no Puppet no quiero que me peguen!_

 _Puppet: esta bien pero es muy cansado_

 _Toy Freddy: hay que lavarlo rápido_

 _Prefecta: dejen de hablar y pónganse a trabajar raritos! rápido! Toma oso -le da un cepillo para lavar los inodoros- tu lavaras los inodoros!_

 _Toy Freddy: pero..._

 _Prefecta: sin reclamos! -le pega con el látigo-_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Sueño de Bonbon : (Edad 4 años) Lugar: orfanato Woodstrom_**

 _Niño1: -jalandole las orejas a Bonbon- Hey niña coneja! Ve a la cocina y tráeme un jugo!_

 _Bonbon: si ya voy_

 _Toy Chica: no Bonbon no le hagas caso!_

 _Bonbon: pero me va a seguir jalando las orejas_

 _Toy Freddy: déjala!_

 _Niño: no quiero! -Jala a Bonbon y la tira a piso-_

 _Bonbon: -llora-_

 _Toy Freddy: ya veras! -Le pega al niño-_

 _Niño: -llora y corre con la prefecta-_

 _Toy Chica: escóndete Toy Freddy!_

 _Toy Freddy: si -corre a esconderse-_

 _Prefecta: donde esta ese niño oso! si no me dicen las golpeare a ustedes!_

 _Bonbon: aaah se escondió en la cocina!_

 _Toy Chica: chismosa cobarde!_

 _Bonbon: no quiero que me peguen_

 _La prefecta fue a la cocina y sacó a Toy Freddy para golpearlo_

 _Toy Freddy: -va con Bonbon- idiota! ya no te vuelvo a defender!_

 _Toy Chica: eres muy tonta Bonbon!_

 _Bonbon: lo siento!_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 ** _Sueño de Spring: (Edad 4 años) Lugar: orfanato del Norte_**

 _Profesor: hoy es día del niño, por eso les trajimos dulces!_

 _Todos los niños: siiiiiiii!_

 _Profesor: aquí tienes tus dulces Springtrap_

 _Spring: -toma los dulces y los ve con atención, es la primera vez que le dan dulces-_

 _Profesor: disfrútenlos! -se va-_

 _Spring: dulces? -comienza a comerlos-_

 _Niño1: vamos a jugar afuera!_

 _Todos: siii_

 _Niño2: vamos todos -mira a Spring- menos tu niño raro!_

 _Spring: yo no quiero ir con ustedes_

 _Niño1: eres feo y raro_

 _Spring: no me importa_

 _Niño2: nadie te adoptará nunca_

 _Spring: no quiero que me adopten_

 _Niño2: lo dices porque sabes que no te querrán_

 _Spring: -los ignora y va al dormitorio que le corresponde para seguir comiendo sus dulces y ponerse a resolver sumas y restas- yo soy mas listo que ustedes... no necesito de nadie_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Krystal: pobrecitos... ellos merecen pasar un buen día de infancia -lanza un hechizo a los 12 chicos en el orfanato... FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO...

(Nota: Krystal es la hechicera superior que guía a Puppet con su magia)

Al día siguiente...

Scott: -despierta y siente algo en sus piernas- quien anda ahi... eh! -se levanta de un salto- Pero que pasó!

Alrededor de la cama de Scott estaban los 12 chicos convertidos en niños

Freddy: Hola Scott!

Scott: pero que les pasó! Puppet esto es tu culpa cierto?

Puppet: -flotando felizmente por el cuarto- no! yo no fui

Scott: pero que hicieron! que tomaron que pasó...

Luego encontró una nota de parte de Krystal...

"Estimado Señor Cawthon:

Sus chicos del orfanato serán niños por este día para que tengan un bonito recuerdo de su infancia, volverán a la normalidad apenas acabe el día. Gracias, hágalos felices.

Firma Krystal

Profesora independiente del ministerio de magia"

Scott: niños por un día -los mira a todos- bueno se ven todos muy lindos, bien pues que remedio, ella tiene razón, merecen un día feliz en su infancia

Chica: Scott puedo hacer el desayuno?

Scott: no Chica! ahora eres una niña y no puedo dejar que vayas a la cocina, aaah llamaré a Scarlett para que me ayude con esto.

Rato después...

Scarlett: ya llegué Scott -ve a los niños en la sala- awww! que lindos! -carga a Foxy y a Mangle que juegan dentro de una caja- Que bonitos!

Scott: si son muy tiernos, no creí tenerlos a los 12 juntos siendo niños, pero... -los mira- ay no! que desastre!

Los pequeños jugaban por toda la sala, Bonnie y Bonbon agarraron sartenes de la cocina y jugaban con ellos como si fuera una batería, Chica y Toy Chica jugaban en la cocina con harina, Freddy brincaba en los sillones junto con Golden, Spring abrió una computadora y estaba jugando con sus componentes y un desarmador, Toy Freddy estaba jugando a ser motociclista con una bicicleta que quien sabe de donde demonios había salido, pero estaba dentro de la sala, Puppet usaba su magia para cambiar de color varias botellas llenas de agua, Bboy jugaba con pintura y estaba ensuciando las paredes, los zorros jugaban a los piratas dentro de una caja.

Scott: Bonnie! Bonbon dejen esos sartenes! Chica y Toy Chica limpien esa harina! Spring mira lo que has hecho! Toy Freddy saca esa bicicleta de aquí, Freddy y Golden no brinquen en los sillones!... aaah Bboy no ensucies las paredes! y donde están los zorros?

Foxy: aquí estamos Scott! -empujando la caja con Mangle adentro-

Mangle: mira Scott! es mi barco!

Scarlett: aaah se ven tan tiernos, no los regañes Scott, vamos a hacer esto con tranquilidad... -habla en voz alta como profesora de Kinder- A ver niños la tía Scarlett esta aquí, siéntense todos en la sala jugaremos a algo!

Los niños corren a sentarse a los sillones para escuchar a Scarlett

Scarlett: a ver niños como hoy es día del niño, Scott y yo los sacaremos a pasear y les traeremos juguetes

Todos: siiii! -se ponen a brincar en los sillones de nuevo-

Scott: noo no brinquen!

Scarlett: déjalos, ahora todos vayan a darse un baño mientras voy por juguetes

Scott: tienes dinero para juguetes?

Scarlett: no, dame Scott!

Scott: aaay esta bien -le da dinero-

Scarlett: bien enseguida vengo con juguetes para ustedes, por mientras vayan a limpiarse y ponganse guapos para salir a pasear

Todos: si tía Scarlett! -corren a los baños-

Y en el baño de las mujeres...

Chica: primero Golden!

Golden: no primero Toy Chica!

Toy Chica: no primero Mangle!

Mangle: yo no! primero Bonbon!

Bonbon: bueno... -se mete-

Puppet: no se le quita lo tonta!

Y con los hombres... o niños...

Freddy: -empuja a Toy Freddy- tu primero! -lo echa a la bañera-

Toy Freddy: no quiero! -se sale mojado y empuja a Freddy-

Freddy: -jala a Bonnie- ven acá Bonnie! tu primero!

Bonnie: auxilio no se nadar

Foxy: -empuja a Spring- los conejos primero!

Spring: oye! -jala a Foxy-

Bboy: jajaja!

Toy Freddy: -lo avienta al agua- todos juntos!

Freddy: ven aquí también! -lo jala al agua-

Scott: oigan sálganse todos de la bañera, no pueden bañarse así... mmm aunque todos caben, ok así es mas rápido! -les prepara el agua para que se bañen- Todos desvistanse

Bonnie: frente a los demás!

Scott: son niños, no importa

Todos los niños se desvistieron y se metieron a la bañera

Freddy: miren! el Bonnie la tiene mas chica!

Bonnie: pero tu la tienes igual!

Spring: la de todos es igual, que no ven que somos niños!

Freddy: la mía se puede estirar -se jala el pene-

Scott: no hagas eso! no se te puede quitar lo pervertido ni siendo niño

Freddy: no soy pervertido, solo exploro mi cuerpo

Scott: bueno báñense, voy a ver como van las niñas

Y con las niñas...

Toy Chica: Mangle bájate de la lampara! ven a bañarte!

Mangle: no quiero!

Scott: Mangle! que haces ahí! te vas a caer! -corre a bajarla- todas se van a bañar juntas

Golden: siiii!

Scott las desviste y las sienta en la bañera

Golden: estamos listas para la acción!

Scott: no Golden no empieces eres una niña! ... aaah Mangle deja de salpicar agua para todos lados, Bonbon no te tomes el agua esta sucia, Puppet deja de cambiar el color del agua! Por favor compórtense... aaay porque...

Toy Chica: Chica esta mas gorda!

Chica: no es cierto!

Golden: pues Puppet esta muy flaca

Puppet: cállense!

Golden: quieren que les meta el jabón!

Scott: no!... ah demonios también debo ver como están los niños, esperen aquí y no hagan nada malo -va con los niños-

Bboy: mira Scott! hice burbujas!

Scott: ay niños ya se acabaron todo el jabón!

Freddy: -con una montaña de espuma en su pene- mira Scott de este tamaño la voy a tener!

Foxy: -manoteando en el agua y tirándola hacia afuera- buuum! mi barco tiró una bala de cañón! puuuum! -vuelve a tirar agua-

Bonnie: mira Scott soy un viejito! -le muestra sus manos arrugadas por el agua-

Spring: -haciendo ondas en el agua- mira Scott señal wifi viajando por el agua!

Scott: bueno supongo que ya están limpios después de todo están entre mucho jabón, ya sálganse y séquense, debo ver a las chicas... -corre al otro baño-

Chica: Golden deja de mirarnos las nalgas!

Golden: las mías son mas redondas

Mangle: -salpicando agua en la cara de todas- nadaremos! nadaremos! en el mar ~ el mar ~ el mar ~ que hay que hacer... nadar nadar...

Bonbon: soy dory!

Toy Chica: si igual de tonta! jajajaja

Scott: ya acabaron de bañarse! ya sálganse y dejen de hacer desastre!

Luego de salir del baño las mandó al dormitorio a vestirse, pero no tenían ropa para niños

Scott: rayos, saldré a buscarles ropa rápidamente, no hagan desastres! -sale del edificio-

Freddy: vamos a ver a las niñas!

Todos: ok!

Todas las niñas brincaban desnudas en sus camas

Mangle: -brincando de cama en cama- si se bajan de la cama se las comen los tiburones

Bonbon: aaaah tiburones! -se hace bolita en la cama-

Chica: yo no dejare que pises mi cama! -la empuja al piso-

Bonbon: noooo! a Mangle se la comen los tiburones!

Mangle: ayudame Puppet!

Puppet: no, lo siento, pero si te subo los tiburones vendrán por mi

Golden: la que venga a mi barco tendrá acción conmigo

Luego entran los niños también desnudos

Freddy: que están haciendo!

Foxy: aaah están encueradas! vamonos Freddy!

Golden: somos niños no importa

Rato después...

Scott: he llegado con ropa... -los ve a todos desnudos jugando en la sala- aaaah niños!

Freddy: hola Scott!

Scott: vístanse ya! -les da ropa a todos-

Despues de haberse vestido...

Freddy: ya quiero ver a la tía Scarlett y los juguetes!

Chica: Scott! -lo jala del brazo-

Scott: que pasa Chica

Chica: Foxy tiró a Mangle por las escaleras!

Scott: queeee!

Mangle: -llorando dentro de la caja- Scott!

Scott: -saca a Mangle- Foxy! porque hiciste eso!

Foxy: porque ella quiso que la echara para resbalarse

Scott: menos mal que estabas dentro de la caja -carga a Mangle abrazándola con cariño para que deje de llorar- ya tranquila pequeña...

Luego todos los niños se acercaron a Scott

Bonbon: Scott cárgame!

Golden: a mi también!

Freddy: y a mi!

Toy Chica: yo también!

Toy Freddy: yo también

Bboy: y yo Scott!

Bonnie: a mi también!

Chica: y a mi!

Puppet: yo puedo subir sola! -flota hasta la cabeza de Scott-

Scott: oigan!

Los demás tratan de subir a Scott o se abrazan de sus piernas, Spring y Foxy solo miran a Scott

Scott: -se agacha a la altura de todos- mis pequeños, todos quieren cariño no... -deja que todos suban encima de el como si fuera un caballo

Todos: siiii!

Scott: vengan Spring y Foxy, suban ustedes también

Foxy: siii!

Spring: emm... siiii! -corre a subirse a Scott-

Luego llega a Scarlett y ve a Scott jugando con todos

Scarlett: aaaah que bonito! les tomaré fotos!

Después de tomar fotos sacó todo lo que traía en las bolsas...

Sclarlett: bien niños es hora de darles sus juguetes!

Todos: siiiii! juguetes!

Scarlett: para Toy Freddy un paquete de mini motocicletas y una pista para que juegues

Toy Freddy: -contento- siiiii! -corre con sus juguetes a sentarse en el piso para jugar-

Scarlett: para Toy Chica un mini set de maquillaje para niñas y un juego de te

Toy Chica: -feliz- gracias tia Scarlett!

Scarlett: Para Bboy una bonita pelota y muchos globos para el solito

Bboy: -casi llorando de alegría- Globos! por fin serán para mi!

Scarlett: Para Puppet unas figuras originales de Harry Potter y ademas un juego de mesa de Harry Potter.

Puppet: -feliz- gracias Scarlett!

Scarlett: para los pequeños piratas unos barquitos y unas espadas de juguete

Foxy y Mangle: -gritando- siiiiii!

Scarlett: Para Chica, un juego de te y una casita de muñecas con todo lo que tiene una casa de ricos, incluye 12 muñecos para que juegues

Chica: siii! ahora yo tengo el control! jajaja

Todos miran a Chica

Chica: solo voy a jugar

Scarlett: para los conejitos musicales les traje unas guitarras eléctricas de juguete y un teclado, ah y también micrófono

Bonnie y Bonbon: yeeeeei!

Scarlett: para el conejito informático una computadora de juguete y una cubeta de legos para que construyas cosas

Spring: -feliz- legos! siempre quise unos legos! -corre feliz con su cubeta de legos-

Scarlett: Para la pequeña Golden, una muñeca barbie con un auto a control remoto

Golden: siiiii! genial! ahora puedo jugar a que la barbie va en su carro en busca de acción! -corre con su juguete

Scarlett: y para Freddy... un...

Freddy: yo no quiero nada tia Scarlett

Scarlett: pero porque no? mira es un auto a control remoto de estos que te gustan, convertible y hasta descapotable

Freddy: si me gusta, pero... no necesito juguetes, solo quiero pasar un gran día del niño con mis amigos.

Scarlett: y que haremos con el carrito?

Freddy: se los regalo a los demás

Scarlett: muy bien, eres un buen niño

Freddy: quiero ir al parque de diversiones!

Todos: siiiiii!

Scarlett: vamos Scott! llevaremos a los niños al parque de diversiones

Scott: de acuerdo, vamos pequeños

Todos corrían alegres alrededor de Scott y Scarlett

Scott: basta niños, vamos al parque

Y en el parque de diversiones...

Todos: yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! -corren a todos lados-

Scott: alto! no se separen, no quiero perderlos!

Scarlett: veamos, hay que separarnos en grupos, tu cuida yo a otros 6

Scott: de acuerdo

Scarlett: mis niños vengan aquí! -los reúne a todos- bien pido llevar a Freddy y Golden

Scott: yo a Toy Freddy y a Toy Chica

Scarlett: emm bien yo a Puppet y Bboy

Scott: yo a Spring y Bonbon

Scarlett: yo a Chica y Bonnie

Scott: ay no! me dejaste a los zorros!

Scarlett: ni modo, cuídalos bien -se va con los niños-

Scott: a ver niños, a donde quieren ir

Foxy: a la montaña rusa

Mangle: siii

Scott: no pueden ir ahí, por su edad no los dejan

Mangle: uuuy así que chiste!

Toy Chica: quiero ir al gusanito

Toy Freddy: siii

Scott: ven, solo pueden ir a esos juegos

Foxy: esta bien

Spring: por mi esta bien

Bonbon: siiii gusanito!

Horas despues...

Scott: -con un guardia- perdí a 4 de mis niños! son 2 con orejas de zorrito y 2 con orejas de conejito

Guardia: no se preocupe, solo pueden salir por esta puerta, la mantendremos vigilada, mientras usted siga buscándolos

Scott: esta bien... rayos porque tenían que tocarme ellos

Mientras...

Spring: yo no quiero ir ahí! porque tenemos que hacerlo zorro!

Foxy: no seas gallina! esto va a funcionar

Mangle: vamos Bonbon! si quieres tu te pones abajo para que no sientas el paseo en la montaña

Bonbon: pero tengo miedo!

Foxy se subió a los hombros de Spring y Mangle a los de Bonbon y se pusieron unas gabardinas largas para subir a la montaña rusa.

Bonbon: no veo!

Spring: mejor quiero ir arriba!

Foxy: lo siento, no puedes, ademas fue mi idea

A pesar de lo pésimos que eran sus disfraces los dejaron subir a la montaña rusa

Mangle: lo logramos!

Spring: pero Mangle ustedes no van bien protegidos, que no ves que las barras de seguridad solo nos protegen a mi y a Bonbon!

Mangle: cállate panza de Foxy tu no debes hablar

Foxy: -con un bigote falso- no soy Foxy soy Pancho Pezuelo

Mangle: y yo soy el mole doña María! -se pone un bigote-

Spring: porque son tan idiotas!

Foxy: aaaauch tengo gastritis y mi estomago habla!

Mangle: el mio hace cosquillas... jajaja Bonbon no muevas tanto las orejas

Bonbon: se mueven solas, tengo miedo!

El juego arranca y como dijo Spring ellos no iban protegidos y tenían que agarrarse solo con sus manos

Mangle: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Foxy te falta una mano!

En la bajada las gabardinas salen volando, los únicos que parecen ir mas a salvo son los conejos, pero los zorros van sujetos solo a la barra

Spring: aaaaaaaaah se van a caer!

Bonbon: auxiliooo!

Mangle: wiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Foxy: Sujétame Spring!

Scott: -los ve desde abajo- noooooooo! mis pequeños se pueden caer de ahí! -va con el hombre que se encarga del juego- Mis pequeños están ahí arriba y no están seguros!

Hombre: que rayos hacen unos niños allá arriba!

Luego de parar el juego...

Scott: -enojado- como se les ocurre subirse ahí! les dije que no era seguro para los niños! porque tu también desobedeciste Spring!

Spring: Foxy me dijo gallina!

Bonbon: yo solo hice lo que dijo Mangle

Mangle: quería divertirme Scott!

Scott: aaah esta bien, al menos ya están aquí, solo pueden jugar en los lugares para niños de su edad

Mangle: la edad no importa!

Spring: mensaje subliminal

Foxy: adiós cuarta pared!

Bonbon: que es un mensaje subliminal?

Scott: vamos niños reunámonos con los demás -van a buscar a Scarlett y los demás-

Scarlett: como te fue Scott?

Scott: casi se me mueren, pero ya esta bien

Scarlett: yo pasé vergüenza con Golden porque le bajó los pantalones a otro niño y le dijo que su pene le servía para tener acción cuando crezca

Scott: para que veas lo difícil que es cuidar a estos niños. Bien ya jugaron suficiente, vamos al edificio

Todos: noooooooooooooo!

Freddy: un rato mas!

Scott: no chicos, tenemos que ir a casa de una vez, pero antes de irnos pueden pedir un dulce de aquel puesto -señala un puesto de dulces-

Todos: siiii!

Golden: Quiero una paleta!

Freddy: yo quiero chocolates!

Mangle: yo también

Bonbon: yo quiero algodón de azúcar!

Bonnie: yo también!

Chica: quiero dulce de leche!

Golden: leche!

Scott: esta bien vamos a comprarles dulces

Foxy: quiero todo!

Mangle: yo también!

Scott y Scarlett terminaron comprando muchísimos dulces para todos y regresaron al orfanato

Scarlett: a ver les daremos dulces iguales a todos!

Todos: siiiii!

Scott: -repartiendo dulces- para Freddy, para Chica, para Toy Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Bonbon, Bboy, Puppet, Spring y Golden.

Bonbon: yeeeei ! algodón de azúcar!

Los niños se pusieron a comerse sus dulces muy felices y siguieron jugando juntos durante el resto de la tarde.

Bonbon: Scott! -corre a abrazar a Scott- juega con nosotros!

Freddy: si Scott!

Golden: vamos a jugar!

Foxy: juguemos a los piratas!

Freddy: no! mejor a las escondidas!

Todos: siiiii!

Scarlett: ok niños vamos a jugar a las escondidas, Scott tu nos buscas, si nos encuentras a todos ganas, ahora cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta 10

Scott: ok -cierra los ojos y comienza a contar- 1... 2... 3...

Todos los demás fueron a esconderse por el edificio.

Scott: 9... y 10! ahi voy ! -corre a buscarlos- ... mmm donde podrán estar... -va a la cocina- aja! -abre las alacenas y Toy Chica está ahi escondida- te encontré pequeña!

Toy Chica: rayos! jeje me encontraste primero!

Scott: ahora a buscar a los demás...

Luego de un rato...

Scott: ya te encontré conejita traviesa -agarra a Bonbon y le hace cosquillas

Bonbon: -riendo por las cosquillas- jajaja! Scott! me encontraste!

Scott: aaah y ya vi donde esta el conejito de sistemas... -carga a Spring que estaba escondido entre unas cajas con libros y le hace también cosquillas-

Spring: rayos! jejejeje! no Scott no me hagas cosquillas!

Scott estaba satisfecho y muy contento de poder hacer a sus pequeños del orfanato felices.

Scott: ahora solo me falta encontrar a los zorritos, apuesto que se escondieron juntos -sigue buscándolos-

Scarlett: esos zorros se esconden muy bien

Scott: los voy a encontrar... ah claro! ya se donde pueden estar...

En eso...

Sra Hernandez: -gritando- Scooooooooooooooooooooott!

Scott: ay no! creo que ya los encontraron antes que yo...

Sra Hernandez: estas malditas versiones miniatura de los zorros molestos cavaron un agujero en mi patio!

Foxy y Mangle: -todos sucios de tierra- hola Scott!

Scott: ah lo siento señora Hernandez, yo pagare el desastre. -carga a sus zorritos- vengan acá niños traviesos-

Foxy: lo sentimos Scott

Mangle: queríamos escondernos muy bien

Scott: por esta vez los perdono, tienen derecho a ser traviesos porque son niños -los abraza- mis pequeños, a esta edad ustedes estaban sufriendo mucho, pero ahora están aquí conmigo. Todos están aquí conmigo, vengan acá mis niños

Todos: siiii! -corren con Scott para abrazarlo y jugar con el-

Scarlett: aaaah que lindo! es lo menos que se merecen los chicos, un buen día de felicidad en sus infancias.

Después de un largo día, los pequeños se fueron quedando dormidos y entre Scott y Scarlett los llevaron a su dormitorio para que descansaran. Esta vez sus sueños fueron felices y ahora podrían recordar un lindo y perfecto día del niño en su vida.

 **Fin.**


End file.
